well what a surprise
by timeturneruser
Summary: when Harry wants to get away after the final battle
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched his life unfold but he felt like he had no control of his life he felt like a passenger in his own body. But the day after the final battle he felt like he was back in the drivers seat and he was enjoying it. The Weasleys and Hermione came into the Hospital wing and hugged him but he didn't hug any of them back " what's wrong Harry." Hermione asked.

Harry searched his brain for the right answer and came up with a response but they wouldn't like his answer. " guys I need time for myself because for the first time I am in control of my life. I want to do things I always wanted to do so I am going to do that and spend time by myself."

They looked confused at him like he was crazy " why Harry Voldmort is gone you get to do what you want and the job you want. You also get to love finally without worries you don't have to protect them." Ginny said.

Harry sighed they weren't getting it " yes that's well and good but for the first 11 years the Dursleys ruled my life. After I turned a 11 it was the headmaster Voldmort and the Dursleys who ran my life. Then also I had school and Quiditch I never had time for myself and that's what I want to do go see the world and do what I want to do."

They still looked like they were getting it he thought to himself " were they really this dense or thick headed.' Finally Promfrey saved him " alright folks he just awoke he needs his rest and needs to relax." she escorts them to the door and she came back and made him drink a potion.

He sits up when she leaves and notices for the first time that Katie was in there he kind of always had a crush on her. She was busy reading a book he gets up and goes and sits down on her bed. She placed her book down " I heard what you said Harry and I agree you do need time to yourself."

He smiles finally a person who gets it " I am glad Just want some freedom so I plan on going around the world. But it would be boring alone and since you get what I feel you want to come with me? "

She blinks and gapes at him " you want me to join you in your around the grand world wide tour. I just have a question for you why me?"

He thought about it yeah why her sure he liked her but why did he say what he did he kept searching for the answer and it came to him. " well me are sort of friends sure we don't talk a lot but we get along. I have few other friends Ron would be asking when we would be getting home or were the nearest place to eat is. Hermione would give me the history lesson and the facts and suck the joy out of it. Ginny I would have to watch my back because she would busy trying to get into my pants Neville I just wouldn't enjoy it because he is a great guy but he is a joy killer. Luna she is a great friend and will listen and get you to listen but she would want to along the way for one of her creatures. But with you we would simply have fun and joke around and we have the same interests pretty much."

She smiled she would do it because she always liked Harry and maybe this would hopefully get a chance with him. " That's a good way to explain your friends Harry and sounds about right so yes I will join you. So when do we leave for this grand around the world tour of ours."

- year and 4 months later -

Harry and Katie were finally back in Jolly old England and were walking down Diagon Alley and noticing the differences. They themselves were different they were muscular and dark tans and had the same length dark black hair.

They were walking towards Gringotts when they ran into a person they didn't want to run into Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They tried avoiding there notice but Molly caught them " Harry is that you?"

Harry groaned and snapped his fingers so close from getting away from them he turned and faced them and smiled " yeah its me."

Ginny squealed like a pig and hugged him he tried pushing her off " its good to see you we finally can pick up were we left off in are relationship." she broke the hug.

Harry groaned again she didn't follow his advice " Ginny didn't you listen to my words before I left. Move on I don't know if I want to continue this relationship or if I would come back here."

Ginny sighed and gave him a glare " I know Harry but you are back and I am sure you just were overwhelmed and scared."

Katie finally had enough and stepped in " Ginny I am not holding his hand for my health you know. He wasn't scared of a relationship or commitment or he wouldn't have married me."

Molly and Katie got a look of out right anger on there face as Katie flashed the ring in there faces. Molly screamed " Harry how could you Ginny waited for you and you marry behind her back."

Harry shock his head in disbelief " did you not just listen to me I told her to move on with her life. I didn't marry behind her back because we were not dating nor were we in a relationship I believe you remember I dumped her after 6th year."

Ginny sniffled and she had tears in her eyes trying to play the sympathy card " first Hermione runs away and avoids the big Weasley family. You have to crush it even more by marrying Katie what is wrong with you ?"

Katie was pissed " what is wrong with him nothing is wrong with him he got over you plain and simple and found what he wanted in a woman."

Katie grabbed his hand and walked away from them they both were afraid they do something crazy if they stayed there. They saw reporters starting to swarm the alley they apperated out to the Hotel.

They awoke the next morning to a owl tapping on there window and Harry went over and opened it and took the letter. He sent the owl on his way and Harry sat on the bed and Katie looked over his shoulder and Read the letter.

Harry James Potter,

We Have heard of your recent Marriage to Katie Bell brought to our attention by Molly and Ginny Weasley. Well you may not know in your absence from England a law was passed that forced people to marry. Your Marriage was supposed to be to Ginny Weasley you never lived up to your end. Seeing as you couldn't marry Katie Bell due to the marriage law it is now void and you must marry Ginny Weasley in the next week."

He didn't read who it was from he crumpled it up and throw it into the fire they both silently got dressed. They made there way next to the ministry they found there way to magical relationships department. They Argued with the person for a while he wasn't listening finally Harry pulled the trump card. " I am sorry but I am subject to your laws because I am not a subject of the British crown or this ministry."

The man blinked and was caught off guard he wasn't expecting that one " what do you mean by that?"

Harry just grinned " We may be British by birth but we heard of this law and went to the ministry of the country we were in. They agreed to let us immigrate to there country as long as we stayed there for a month and took a test. So we agreed and we passed after a month and now proud citizens of the USA and not part of your law."

They confirmed what they what they just told them and they sent out a letter out to Ginny Weasley. When she received the Letter she stormed downstairs " mom Harry wont be marrying me he isn't subject to are laws for he isn't a citizen of Britain no longer."

Molly whirled around at this news and Ginny handed her the letter to see for herself and there was no way around it. Anther Owl arrived with a letter for her she opened it and she screamed in rage and then yelled " I wont Marry Neville Longbottom I want my Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
